


gateway [comic]

by Lilith



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I took him into the underworld. I took him everywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	gateway [comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stickley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickley/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to draw these characters! <3 I hope this suits.


End file.
